


If This Was a Movie

by dumplin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gentle Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Soft Pining, Sweet, soft, they're both a little high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplin/pseuds/dumplin
Summary: If loving Johnny Seo was a class, Doyoung would get top marks every time.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	If This Was a Movie

Kim Doyoung had loved Johnny Seo for as long as he could remember. Doyoung was pretty sure he saw Johnny that first time, silhouetted against dusty bookshelves as Taeyong led him towards the boy that would help him with accounting, and his heart, without his cooperation or conscious decision decided that he was  _ it _ , this was who it had been waiting for. When Johnny turned out to be the boy who was supposed to help him for class, Doyoung’s fate was sealed. 

Johnny was kind, and patient when Doyoung didn’t understand something, walking Doyoung through it again and again until Doyoung could do it on his own. Johnny was a dork, showing up at their study sessions with cups of hot chocolate and candy carried in his mouth cause his hands were full. Johnny didn’t mind when Doyoung got distracted and started ranting about video games or photography or whatever Doyoung’s mind had decided to focus on that week. Johnny wore knit sweaters and leather jackets and lent them both to Doyoung whenever he asked, without complaint, because… Johnny. 

Johnny was all these things, and Doyoung’s heart had been beating his name since the second it saw him, but Doyoung was beginning to worry that his heart might have forgotten how to do anything else. 

They were at Yuta’s New Year’s party, for once not a loud and boisterous event, but just their close group of friends; Taeyong, Sicheng, Mark, Haechan, a first year that had latched onto Mark so tightly Doyoung was constantly surprised to see them apart, Jaehyun, and, of course, him and Johnny. 

There was a soft, slow beat echoing from Yuta’s speakers and Doyoung imagined that his blood was pumping through his veins to the same beat, hazy in the late night dusk, the only light that of fairy lights Yuta had stringed up along the walls. They were all a little high, of course. You don’t go to Yuta’s house without the expectation of getting at least a little high. 

They were all a little high, and as Doyoung’s limbs kept feeling looser and looser, as he felt himself melting into the soft plush of the couch he was sitting on, his eyes caught on Johnny, and stuck. Johnny was leaning against the side of the couch, a wine glass filled with cheap cider close to spilling in his lax fingers. Legs stretched out in front of him, his profile was a long, uninterrupted line that Doyoung couldn’t keep his eyes from running over and over again. 

On another journey down Johnny’s body, Doyoung realised with a dull shock that Johnny was staring at him, as well. In another situation, Doyoung might have shifted, might have tried to present his best angle, might have bemoaned the nest he could feel his hair had tangled into. As it was, it was all he could to keep Johnny’s gaze as the latter blinked, slowly, and then smiled, softly. Johnny lifted his wine glass, extending his neck as he brought it to his mouth so Doyoung had the perfect view of his Adam's apple bobbing as he drained the glass in one, two, three swallows, smacking his lips with satisfaction afterwards. 

Doyoung’s throat was so,  _ so  _ dry. 

Johnny deposited the glass on the wooden floor next to him, lolling his head forward to watch Doyoung again. Doyoung wondered what he was thinking. Doyoung wondered whether Johnny was marvelling at Doyoung’s glowing skin the way Doyoung was at Johnny’s. 

The music changed to soft, dreamy piano music, and Johnny seemed to twitch, before dragging his legs up to lever himself up, up, and closer, closer, until he was hovering over Doyoung, a crooked smile on his face, one hand extended as if he wanted Doyoung to place his hand there. Doyoung blinked up at Johnny. Johnny blinked back, then jerked his head in the direction of the small balcony, the glass sliding door cracked open just slightly to allow for a cool breeze to move through the tiny apartment. 

Doyoung knew he was high. He knew Johnny was high, and possibly tipsy. He knew he didn’t trust himself to act rationally at the moment. He knew the smart thing to do, for his heart, for his mental wellbeing, would be to refuse Johnny’s offer, to stay on the couch until he either fell asleep or Yuta prodded him out the door. 

Doyoung took Johnny’s hand, allowing the latter to lever him up off the couch, to lead his willing body wherever Johnny may choose to go. Doyoung wasn’t sure he would have been able to refuse Johnny had he been sober. 

Outside, the soft piano music was even more muted, and the sudden cold air cleared Doyoung’s head a bit, as well as causing him to shiver in his thin, long-sleeved shirt. Johnny glanced at him and drew him close, warm, sweatered arms enfolding Doyoung completely, warming more than just his body. With Doyoung cosily enfolded in his arms, Johnny began to sway side to side, humming softly in Doyoung’s ear. 

“Are we dancing?” Doyoung’s voice was softer than he had intended, but Johnny heard him anyway, arms tightening around him.

“Mmm. Yeah.”

“Oh.” Doyoung’s heart clenched, painfully. “Okay.” 

Johnny huffed softly against Doyoung’s hair, warm breath caressing Doyoung’s scalp, and resumed his humming, still rocking the both of them from side to side. The song on the speakers inside changed, switching to something slightly more upbeat, yet still Johnny kept humming the same melody, kept rocking them to the same beat. Doyoung’s heart was beating, beating,  _ beating _ , too full and confused for him to comprehend. 

“The song changed,” Doyoung informed Johnny, hands clenching in the front of Johnny’s sweater. 

“I know.”

Doyoung let out a shivery breath.  _ I love him _ , he thought, the certainty settling into his bones in a way it hadn’t completely before that moment.  _ I love him, I love him  _ so  _ much _ . Doyoung turned his head just enough to press his face into Johnny’s neck, to hear the way Johnny hissed at the cold press of his nose, how Johnny hugged him closer anyway.  _ I love him _ , Doyoung thought, eyes wide open, the smell of laundry detergent and Johnny’s cologne heavy in his nose.  _ I love him _ , Doyoung thought, pressing in further, enough for his lips to brush, lightly, against Johnny’s neck. 

Johnny shuddered around him and Doyoung wasn’t sure what to do with himself, what to do with the shivery feeling in his hands, what to do with love that seemed to drip from his fingertips, from his lips, brushing back and forth, back and forth, feeling the warm, steady heartbeat beneath the thin skin below Johnny’s ear. 

Johnny pulled back, just enough to look Doyoung in the eyes, just enough to smile at him, that half-smile that Doyoung would often spend days,  _ weeks _ waiting for. “Can I kiss you?” Johnny asked, because apparently he still thought Doyoung would ever refuse him. “Can I kiss you? I’ve wanted to kiss you for, for a long, long time.”

Doyoung nodded, because of course he did, and Johnny’s face grew closer, closer, until Doyoung had to close his eyes or go cross-eyed, and then Johnny’s lips, those plush, pillowy things that Doyoung had been eyeing with longing for as long as he’d known Johnny, were on him. It wasn’t a long kiss, or particularly mind-blowing, but it did leave Doyoung with ringing ears, because it was  _ Johnny _ , and it did have him chasing after Johnny as he lifted away. 

Johnny was smiling into the second kiss, and that was good, because Doyoung had always wanted to know what Johnny’s smile tasted like. They kissed until Doyoung’s lips were beginning to feel numb from the soft, insistent drag of Johnny’s lips against his. They kissed until Doyoung stopped shaking, until he melted into Johnny so completely that, at the end, what broke up their kiss was Johnny staggering under his weight. 

After they righted themselves, Doyoung looked up into Johnny’s own half-smiling, half-serious face. “I lo-- I like you.” Doyoung said. His voice wasn’t soft, this time. “I like you, and if this was just a one off thing, I might be very mad at you.”

Johnny smiled fully, this time, ducked his head for another kiss, then pulled back just enough to breathe his own confession against Doyoung’s lips. “I like you too, Kim Doyoung. I like you, very much. Very,  _ very  _ much.”

Doyoung sighed. “That’s good.” His hand slid up to lock themselves behind Johnny’s neck. “That’s very, very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> idek IDEK I watched onetwothree many videos of johndo moments and was a bit overcome with how soft and sweet they are and yeah? This might be bad? Idk. I'm sorry.
> 
> Twitter: [googlyeyes1507](https://twitter.com/googlyeyes1507)


End file.
